


Kush

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Recreational Drug Use, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: Sciles hot boxing in a child's play tent





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm high i apologise

A Sunday afternoon in fall, it's four maybe five pm and the lazy Californian sun is dipping behind houses, only filling the small room with flickers of soft light. In the middle of the room is a child's play tent, a relic from their childhood, it's obnoxiously bright for its age. Inside, two boys, almost men, are laughing, huge smiles on their faces, thick smoke batted by moving hands and startled tent fabric. 

'Scott. Scotty. Scoot McCute. I love you ya know you're my best bud.' 

UPROARIOUS LAUGHTER 

end


End file.
